Demon 10
by candi-hyper laughaholic
Summary: The Jackie Chan Adventures cast and YGO cast team up to travel back to Ancient Egypt to banish the last demon-the time demon.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own something. Well, I don't own a lot of things. But I'm only thinking about one right now. It starts with a "Y" and has two hyphens in it. 

//Scene Change//

Yugi: YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes Yami*

//Scene Change Back//

Can you guess what it is? Hard right? ^_^0 OK OK… it's Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Author's Note: hehehehehe… Disclaimers are fun to think of! Try some of your own! Anyways… this is my new fic! It's a Jackie Chan Adventures/Yugioh crossover. I hope you like! Plus… I have some questions for you readers to answer. I need your opinion! Your Vote counts! Have you voted yet? ^_^;;; Sorry…. One more thing! I know the JCA cast lives in Cal., and Yugi lives in Japan... but pretend they live in the same city ok? Wellll… On with the fic!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

// //= Scene

 //Uncle's Antique Shop//

Jackie and Jade were rummaging through what ordinary people would call "junk." Old lamps, statues, paintings, and pottery littered the floor. What the duo was actually doing was looking for things to sell at the Shop. 

"I can't believe Uncle is making us plow through all this useless trash!" Jade complained loudly.

Secretly, Jackie agreed, but obviously he didn't show it. All he did was shrug, and continue sorting what could be future merchandise. Then, he found the Pan Ko Box.

"What's this doing here?" Jackie wondered. Then he remembered. They didn't need the Pan Ko Box anymore! All the demons were safely imprisoned in the demon world. Or that was what he thought. Jackie mindlessly placed the Pan Ko Box in the "sell" pile, without even thinking there might have been a use for it in the future.

//Turtle Game Shop//

"So can Mokuba stay here or not?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

"Sure he can Kaiba!" Yugi answered sweetly, while his Yami cursed in his soul room, "What time will you be back?"

"Around five!" snapped Kaiba, "And don't do what you did last time I left Mokuba here!"

Both Joey and Tristan snickered at his remark, remembering the time they had tricked Kaiba into thinking Mokuba was lost when all the time he was in their limousine.

"Oh don't worry Kaiba!" Yugi replied innocently, "We won't!"

What Kaiba didn't notice was the evil glint in Yugi's eyes when he said that… but that was probably because he had already pushed out the door and disappeared. 

~*~A few minutes later…~*~

"Those twerps had better not be pulling my leg again…" Kaiba muttered under his breath, "Or they'll be in for it…"

Kaiba only left Mokuba at Yugi's house because he needed some time to himself. Or maybe it was because Mokuba poured a liter of cooking oil on the kitchen floor that morning…

While Kaiba daydreamed, his driver pulled over at Uncle's Antique Shop. [1]

Seto stepped out, and strode into the tiny shop. A girl less than half his size sat at the counter, looking almost dead from boredom. In fact, if Kaiba didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Bonz had brought her back from the graveyard as a zombie.

"May I help you?" the girl asked dully.

"Errm… I don't know… umm…. what's….uhhh….. what's-your….. ehh… name?" Kaiba asked uncertainly.

"I'm not supposed give my name out to strangers," the strange girl said sarcastically, looking up at Kaiba, "but I'll make an exception. I'm Jade Chan. So…. who're you?"

"Seto Kaiba, but call me Kaiba."

"Oh."

"So, Jade, what are you doing here?"

"Well, as you can see from the name of this shop… it belongs to Uncle. He's not my Uncle, but my uncle Jackie's uncle. I have no idea why I call him Uncle…"

"Errmmm…. Right…." Kaiba said, confused.

"Just between you and me," Jade whispered, "I don't know why Uncle opened this shop either! It's a dump!"

A look of amusement swept over Kaiba's strict face.

"Yup," Jade sighed, "and here I am… being the watchdog…"

A tiny grin flickered on Kaiba's face, threatening him to smile, something he hadn't done since… well…. a long time.

"Anyways…" Jade continued, "Would you like to buy something? Because I have a feeling you didn't just come in here to talk to me."

"Give me a second, will you?" Kaiba asked. He walked around, deciding he would buy something…. Besides, he had loads of money to spend!

As Kaiba scavenged around, he found that quite a few things were interesting. None of them seemed right, however, so he walked to the back. That was when the Pan Ko Box caught his eye.

"Hey, Jade!" Kaiba called, "Come here, will you?"

Jade hopped down from her seat and ran to Kaiba.

"Wha- oh that? It's called the Pan Ko Box."

"What does it do?" asked Kaiba, curious in spite of himself.

"Well… do you believe in magic?"

"No," was Kaiba's instant reply.

"Thought so," Jade said sadly.

"Why? Does it have to do with magic?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Tell me anyways… and maybe I will believe in it."

"Ok then… if you insist."

Jade told an elaborate and detailed story about the demons, talismans, and magic she had encountered.

Kaiba listened intently for over half an hour, debating with himself whether it was true or false. In the end he decided it was true, although not without a few pinches from himself first.

"I'll take it," Kaiba said weakly, after he massaged his arm continuously. 

Jade packaged the merchandise, and Kaiba took off right after she finished. Just after he left, Uncle came tearing down the stairs.

'Aiiiggghhhh-yaaa!!" screeched Uncle, "Where is the Pan Ko Box??????? There is a ninth demon!!!" [2]

"Jade made a noise that sounded like a gasp and a gulp mixed together, and at once knew she was in big trouble.

//Turtle Game Shop//

Bakura stepped into the tiny shop and waved to his friends. "What are you doing?" he asked after everyone waved back.

"Oh… nothing much!" responded Joey with a mischievous, lopsided grin on his face, "We're just thinking of ways to torture Pegasus, Bonz, Bandit Keith, Kaiba, Panic, and Weevil!"

"Just?" Bakura asked himself.

Just at that moment, Kaiba burst in, looking exhausted. Can't imagine him looking exhausted? Well, let's put it this way. He looked like what he looked like every day…

"Oh... my…God!" Kaiba gasped, leaning over to catch his breath, "I just heard this fascinating story, look, this is the Pan Ko Box, I bought it, Oh my God! I never knew magic existed! Wow…. I feel faint…. Magic is real!"

All this time, Yami had been listening in his soul room, resisting the temptation to appear and give Kaiba a good scare. Finally, he couldn't resist anymore, and all of a sudden Kaiba found himself facing two Yugi's.

"AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Two Yugi's!!!!!!!!! The horror! AUUGHH- Hey! You're too tall! Go back you-you-you weird person who looks like Yugi but is too tall!" Kaiba yelled. 

As Kaiba finished his sentence, everyone started sweatdropping sweatdrops that were twice the size of their heads. 

"Sheesh Kaiba are you blind or something?" Tristan asked, enjoying the feeling of knowing something Kaiba didn't know, "Haven't you ever noticed that whenever Yugi screams 'YUGIOH!' out of nowhere, his Puzzle spins around and there's this big tornado, and his clothes and shoes change and stuff?"

Kaiba, who like any other genius did not like being made a fool of, just shrugged and muttered something in which the words "aspirin" and "insane" could be heard. 

"Soo…about that story you were talking about… I'd like to hear it!" Yami commented.

"Sure, if you tell me about how you came into existence…" Kaiba mumbled confusedly.

They agreed, and they sat down while Yami and Yugi told about the Millenium items, Yami's, and other similar things, and Kaiba repeated the story Jade had told him. By the time they were finished… everyone was speechless, partly because they had lost their voices… and also because thy were dumbfounded by each other's stories.

//Uncle's Antique Shop//

"But I didn't do it!" Jade whined, "Jackie put it into the 'sell' pile!"

"Jaaaccckkkiiieee?" Uncle asked dangerously, as if he were a sinister convict.

"Ummm…. Yeah?" Jackie asked nervously.

"Did you put the Pan Ko Box into the 'sell' pile??"

"Errmmm…Yes?"

Uncle squinted his eyes and slapped Jackie on his forehead.

"Owwww!" Jackie complained, "I can feel a dent forming there already!"

"Jade, who bought the Pan Ko Box?" questioned Uncle, ignoring Jackie moaning.

"This tall guy named Seto Kaiba!"

"Seto-Seto Kaiba?" Jackie gasped, forgetting about his forehead for a while, "He's a genius millionaire!"

"So? Bet he can't do karate! Hay-Yah!" Jade yelled as she kicked the air-and a statue.

"JADE!" Jackie reprimanded as he hurriedly caught the falling statue, "How many times do I have to tell you? NOT INDOORS!!!"

"Whatever," Jade frowned.

"So all we must do is go to Kaiba Corp., and ask for the Pan Ko Box back!" Uncle said wisely, "I will stay here and do reaaasearch!"

"Come on," Jackie commanded, "Let's go."

//Kaiba Corp.//

After a few minutes of walking, Kaiba Corp. was in sight. The huge skyscraper loomed ahead. Jackie strode to the double doors and tried to open them-but they were locked. There was a note posted on them, though, so Jackie read it out loud:

"At Turtle Game Shop, death to Pegasus?" Jackie pondered, "Who's Pegasus?"

"Let's go to the Turtle Game shop then!" Jade said excitedly.

//Turtle Game Shop//

"How do you think it works?" Joey asked, poking the Pan Ko Box.

"I don't know!" Kaiba answered, frustrated.

Jackie and Jade ran into the store as Joey proceeded to pound the Pan Ko Box.

 "Eeeeeeekkkkkkkk!" Tristan screamed, "I didn't do it! I'm innocent! Don't arrest me!"

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?" Tristan asked innocently, as though nothing had happened, "I was being cautious!"

 Everyone continued gawking until Tea broke the silence by giggling. 

"O…Kay…." Yugi said, before turning to Jackie and Jade, "is there something you need help with?"

Jackie nodded instantly, and said, "Mr. Kaiba here bought something from our shop, and we need it back."

"Exactly what do you need it for?" Kaiba asked with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"There's a ninth demon," Jackie said as though it were a normal thing to say in a conversation, "we need the Box to locate it and banish it into the demon world!"

If Jackie had said that to any other group of freshmen, they would have laughed there heads off and called the Mental Asylum. 

"One of that Shendu guy's siblings, right?' Joey asked knowledgably. 

Jackie hadn't expected any of them to believe him, let alone know all about demons, so Joey's response took him by surprise. He quickly recovered, though, and nodded. 

"Yes," he said, "So may we borrow it?"

"Of course," Kaiba answered firmly, "IF you let us all join you in your uhh… quest."

"Umm.. sure…" Jackie said after a few seconds hesitation, "Just come with Jade and me to uncle."

"OK," Kaiba agreed.

//Uncle's Antique Shop//

By the time everybody arrived at Uncle's shop, he was screaming and running around like a maniac. The cause of this was Uncle's research. The fire demon could do more than Uncle ever thought it could. They asked Uncle what it could do, and Uncle said they wouldn't like what they heard. Still they pestered him, until finally he gave in and told everyone. They didn't like it.

[1]  I don't know why he wants to go to Uncle's store ok? I needed him to go there for the plot! ^_^0

[2] There are eight original demons, right?

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ok. Umm... here are the questions-

Should I make this humorous? Should Mokuba and Kaiba get Millennium Items? Should Joey have a Millennium item already? I have a great one in mind-the Millennium Hourglass! Should I torture anyone? If so, who? It can't be Joey! NO-ONE TORURES HIM!!!!!!! Or else…. *evil cackle* 

Remember, your vote counts! Soo…. Click the really really really light purple button over there on the right! When I get at least 10 reviews… I'll continue! ^_^ Bye! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Preparing

Disclaimer: I own myself. I own this computer. I own lots of other things too. But I don't own Yu-Gig-Oh or Jackie Chan Adventures. ;_;

Author's Note: HI HI HI!!!!!! Ermm okay. *coughs for no reason* Uhh Since I've taken a liking to Malik....you might see him in this fic. Aww isn't he so evil and cute? ^^ And sorry I haven't updated for soooo long…but I have school now!!! YAY!! oO Dang it Im so weird… STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE IM RABID!!! I'm going to bite you for punishment. ^^ *bite* MWAHAHA!!! Now YOU have cooties!! XD Are you still looking?? *bite* *punch* *kick* Oh.. that looks owch-ish. 

OOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The next few days, all Yugi, Jackie, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Uncle, and Bakura did was prepare for their trip. Uncle had to pack all the essentials, plus the ingredients for the Chi spell. The symbol of the immortal who captured the Time Demon was a moonstone. And, of course, uncle packed some tea bags… (o_O0)

Everyone else packed pretty much the same things…clothes, food, etc. But everyone also brought a little something…Joey brought his Game Boy Advance and Duel Monsters Deck, Yugi brought his Deck and a journal, Yami brought a box of paper clips (?), Kaiba brought his aspirin and Blue Eyes', Bakura brought a cigarette lighter…just in case his Yami got out of hand, and Y.Bakura brought his precious collection of various weapons and poisonous snakes. 

The trip was being delayed because Uncle had to find a spell to travel through time, and even when he did, it would take at least a week to prepare it.

~Uncle's Antique Shop (UAS)~

"I'm coming with all of you, right Jackie?" Jade asked, looking up at her Uncle.

He looked back at her. Jackie hadn't thought about taking Jade along… he had only thought about the more important aspects. 

"I suppose this is one time you can come along, "Jackie said, smiling, "After all, if we leave you here, who will take care of you?"

"Yes!" Jade cheered, nearly knocking over another vase, "This is one trip where I'll have to pull some Jades!"

~Kaiba Mansion~

Meanwhile, the same issue was occurring at the Kaiba's.

"Seto??!!!?? BIG BROTHER!!! WHERE ARE YOOUUU??"" Mokuba screamed at the top on his lungs. It was hard to locate or find anyone at the mansion, unless you screamed REALLY loud. Which Mokuba could do.

"What," Kaiba shouted back from the top of the staircase, "did I tell you about screaming?"

"To use my cell phone instead?" Mokuba asked innocently, with big, kawaii eyes.

"Kaiba stared down at his cute, trouble less brother, and sighed deeply, rubbing his head. He hadn't had any time to communicate with Mokuba lately, because of the trip…"Wait a minute!" Kaiba panicked, "Where'll he stay?"

"Seto?" Mokuba said again. His big brother was acting as if he was in a coma-for the fifth time that day.

"Eh?' Kaiba awoke from his thought.

"Will I be going on the trip with you?"

"Of course! He can come with us…He's old enough-I hope." Kaiba thought happily. 

"Yes," he said aloud, still staring into space.

"Yay!" Mokuba punched the air.

"Go pack your things!" Kaiba ordered.

"Hmmmm…" Mokuba thought mischievously, "I'd better be prepared for anything…just in case…"

~Next Day~

The next day, Uncle called a meeting. Unfortunately, Joey didn't arrive on time.

"I wonder where Joey is," Yugi said, confused, "I called him to remind him, and he said he would be here!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure he didn't forget already!" Tristan exclaimed.

"No one can be sure though," Bakura answered, "Remember the time when we were supposed to meet each other at the carnival?"

"Yes, I do," Tea said thoughtfully, "Yugi called him five minutes beforehand, and he forgot!" 

"So he probably forgot." Yugi said, relieved, "Then lets call him again!"

~Alleyway~ 

Joey walked down a deserted alley, kicking a "Pepsi" can.

"Man," he muttered, depressed, "This world can be so.."

Joey accidentally kicked the can into a hole on the side of a wall, but for some strange reason, it was glowing a strange, bright, aqua. He was mesmerized by it, and kept on staring…until the floor dropped under him, making him tumble into a darkness of nothing…

 ~UAS~

After trying to call Joey four times, Yugi gave up.

"I hope Joey's alright," Yugi said, looking worried but quite adorable. ^^

"Don't worry, he probably got interested in something stupid, like a green spider or something, "Tristan said confidently.

"Well, I sure hope so Tristan," Yugi said, 'I sure hope so…"

~Somewhere deep ^^0~

Joey kept falling….falling…until he hit something hard. The ground. 

"Oww!" Joey complained, "What's the big idea?" 

Then he saw the same glowing aqua, except this time, it was brighter. He walked up close to it. There seemed to be some kind of hourglass on it…. with an eye.

"Wait a sec!" Joey gasped. This same eye was on Bakura and Yugi's Millennium items! Could it be? Joey reached out, his fingers inches away from the hourglass.

"Yes, it is a Millennium Item," A soft voice said behind him.

"Whaa-?" Joey yelled in surprise, "Who're you?'

There was a young girl behind him, and she smiled… a mysterious, but warm smile. "I am Ameris," she said, "And that hourglass does belong to you. Go on! Take it! You were destined to have it."

Joey breathed as his hands touched the hourglass. It felt good, smooth, and somehow ancient. Joey felt full of life again as he put it over his head.

"What can it do?" he asked curiously.

"This, is one of the most powerful items of all," Ameris smiled, "Along with the Rod, Key, and Compass, that is."

"Compass? Key? There are no such things!"

"Oh, you haven't found out about them yet. Soon you will though… Oh yes. Your hourglass. It is the symbol of time, the key. It can bring you to the past, or future, although not forever. It can also stop time."

"Wow. It really is good! Ermm can I go back now?"

"Of course. But remember to use it well! Good bye… I believe we shall meet again," Ameris said gently, as a soft light surrounded Joey and brought him to the Antique Shop.

~UAS~

"Joey! JOEY!" Yugi said, "Are you alright??"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yug'," Joey said getting up, "I got an Item!"

"Whattt?" Everyone said in surprise-especially Yugi and Bakura.

"Yeah! I did!" Joey said, excitedly, telling them everything.

"Wow…" Yugi breathed, "That's great! Hey! Now we don't have to wait for uncle to make that spell! That hourglass will just take us!"

"Yup!" Joey said proudly, "Wait, okay? I want to try this thing out…"

Joey stood back and closed his eyes. When they reopened, he found he was in Egypt, with Malik staring stubbornly at him.

"Well?" Malik asked impatiently.

"Gahh! What are you doing here??"

Malik gave an exaggerated sigh. "You guys asked me to with you! What wrong with you anyway??"

"Oh…" Joey nodded, as a light surrounded him and brought him back.

"Man.." Joey exclaimed.

"What? What was it like?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Well…Malik was there…" Joey remembered.

"What?"

"He said that we asked him to come with us."

"Hmm. Well I guess we'll have to!" Bakura said, grinning.

"Sure thing!" Tristan said.

Yugi picked up the phone. "Let's just hope this goes well…" he sighed, as nine people watched him.

~Malik 'n Isis's Apartment ^^~

"Come on!" Isis said, impatiently, "I have to go to the mall! How long does it take you to change your clothes?"

"A long time," Malik said back sarcastically, fingering his earring…

Isis groaned. "You've been up there for TWENTY minutes!"

"Okay, okay…I'm done…" 

"Finally!"

"Is Yami goin'?"

"Nooo, we can't have him trying to-well, you know the things he does."

Malik nodded, as he and Y. Malik separated into two people. 

"Sorry Yami," Malik said, "but you have to stay here."

Y Malik started to say something back, but the phone rang, and Isis started yelling again.

"Huh, there's the phone! And I have to go!" Malik shouted to his dark side as Isis dragged him out the door.

So, Y. Malik was left alone, expected to use a modern appliance. He hardly knew how to use scissors yet, how could his Hikari expect him to use something running on electricity? 

Sighing deeply, Y. Malik reached for the phone. He had seen Malik use it a few times, it LOOKED pretty easy…but what was that word you had to say?

"Umm…yea?" Y. Malik asked nervously into the phone.

"Hi! Is Malik there?"

It was Yugi! "Uh…this is-"

"Oh, Y. Malik?" Yugi asked, surprised at him for using a phone, "So… is your HIkari there?"

"He's out."

"Ohh… I see. Well, tell him to call me back!"

"Uh-huh." Y Malik began grimacing at how polite he was being.

"'K, bye!"

"Bye," Y. Malik replied stoutly, hanging up the phone. He leaned back into the couch. 

"I wonder what Yugi wanted…" Y Malik wondered, "It must have been important, people don't just call Malik for no reason…"

~UAS~

"So, who is this Malik you just called?" Jade asked, sitting down besides Kaiba.

"He's this guy…tried to kill Yugi… you know, the works."

"He tried to KILL Yugi?!?" Jackie asked, with anxiety in his voice.

"Yes…but really he's alright, I guess," Yugi replied truthfully.

"He sounds-cool…" Jade said.

"The first time you see him…well, just don't freak out or anything," Joey said, laughing a bit.

"Why? Is he really ugly or something?"

"No!!!" Tea exclaimed, as everyone stared at her, "Umm I mean, he's isn't that ugly, he's just got hieroglyphics carved all over his back, earrings, and…yeah."

"He does sound cool!" Jade cried happily, jumping a little, "When can we meet him?"

"A few days. If he agrees. Which he obviously will, due to the fact we saw him in the future with us. And he's also got an Item, the Rod."

"Ameris said it was one of the most powerful..." Joey said thoughtfully, "Maybe it'll help us on our… mission. Quest. Yeah."

"What does the Rod do?" Jade asked, interested. She wanted to find out everything. 

"Controls people's bodies and minds," Kaiba answered, "Quite useful if you're on the same side of the owner."

"Ohh that's awesome!" Jade squealed, as Jackie looked horrified.

"He wouldn't use it against us, would he?" Jackie asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Yugi replied, "although his Yami… No…well, his Yami is a bit on the...ermm… darker side, but I think…"

"Yes?"

"He wouldn't use it against us."

~Malik an' Isis apartment ^^~

The instant Malik came home, he flopped down into the nearest chair. He was exhausted. Well, his older sister had hauled him around, and on the way back, Isis started dragging him by the ear. Therefore, obviously, he hurt… 

"Hey! Malik!!" Y. Malik poked him.

"Oww! Stop that… it's not like I don't hurt all over already," Malik mumbled, rolling over on the couch.

"Yugi called. He wants you to call him back."

"Whaa?" Malik instantly sat up. Yugi had never called him before…well nobody else did either…

"So I guess you should call him," Y. Malik said, enjoying the effect of ordering his Hikari around.

'Fine..Fine…" Malik muttered, picking up the phone…"

+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)

So..that's chapter two! Woo! I finally finished. Man. That was the longest chapter I ever wrote. And sorry if I made Malik or Isis or Y. Malik were OOC or anything! You can hardly blame me though…I hardly know anything about him, but he's my favorite character! O_O Gosh. And if it is OOC, tell me what to correct!!! And if it isn't… HALLELUJAH!!!! Don't forget to review!!!!! Alright, bye, I'm going to start on the third chapter now!!! ^_~


	3. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own YuGiOh!!! MWAHAHAH! XD

Lawyers: *haul CL off to court*

CL: ~_~ Stupid laws…stupid disclaimers…stupid spell check…

Author's Note: I feel weak….xX I have a stupid cold! Darn. I hope you liked the last chapter… anyways… here's the next one! WOOHOO!!!! Malik's so awesome…. *_*

*^&*^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^

~UAS~

After Yugi called Malik, he, Joey, Kaiba and Bakura were dragged up to Jade's room by Jade, being asked to tell her more about Malik. It seemed that she already liked him...Hence, she'd never even seen him before. 

            Tea, Tristan, and the rest of the gang were with Uncle, and were researching Ancient Egypt, until Yami came in and told them it wasn't necessary, that he could guide them anywhere, and tell them about everything. Uncle just shrugged and said that he had a really good memory, remembering everything after 5,000 years.

            After about half an hour, the phone rang again. It rang two more times until Yugi answered it.

"Hi! Turtle Game Shop! May I help you?"

"Umm…it's Malik. You called?" a reluctant voice came on the other end.

Yugi beckoned everyone else to him, and said back, "Oh hello! We wanted to ask you something… It's really important."

"Yes?"

"You don't know anything about the nin-err ten demons and talismans, so you?"

There was a long pause.. but then, "Actually, I do. Heard somebody…talking about it. I believe it was a girl…black hair…quite short… she was with two other people…"

At this, everyone looked at Jade, who looked faint with happiness. 

"Really? How much did you hear?"

"Just about everything. But I thought it was nine demons, not ten?"

"Ahh that's what we were going to ask you about. You see, we didn't know before, but there is a tenth demon. He's the Time Demon (A/N: I changed it to the Time Demon! Happy? ^^) and he can travel through time, creating destruction in any time period he wishes."

"Oh.." Malik cringed, "So anything influenced by what he destroys is gone. Right?"

"Yes," Yugi exclaimed.

"And what do I have to do with it?"

"We're all going back to Ancient Egypt-that's where he is-and we'll force him back into the demon world. We just needed you to come… You see, Joey got a Millennium item-"

"JOEY? A MILLENNIUM ITEM??!!!"

"Heh..Yes…it's the hourglass, and it controls time."

Malik felt a small bead of sweat run down his forehead before answering, quite calmly, "I see. So you went into the future and saw me with you?"

Yugi was surprised at how much Malik knew, "Yes."

"Alright then. Just let me tell Isis…"

 ~Malik and Isis's Place~

Malik put down the phone, and went to the small kitchen, where Isis was reading a novel. She looked at him, and said, simply, "Yes?"

"Remember Yugi?" he started out lamely. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, making a strange face at her little brother, "Of course I remember him. Why?"

"Well…you see, they want me to ermm…do something for them.."

"What?"

Malik sat down, and told her about all the demons, talismans, blah blah blah… Surprisingly, Isis didn't look remotely shocked when he was finished.

"Alright. But is there anything I can do?" she asked, as Malik finished the last sentence…

"I don't know. he's on the phone with me, I'll ask."

Malik went back to the phone, and picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Hi! You were gone a pretty long time.."

"Yes, I was asking Isis and explaining everything to her."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"Isis says I can go, but she asks if there's anything she can do to help."

There was a slight pause, and some whispering in the other end. Finally, Yugi concluded, "Is it possible that she comes?"

"I think that's what she meant. Shall I ask?"

"What else?" Yugi laughed. 

"Okay," Malik answered, blushing at the other end for what his Yami called "idiocy."

Yugi and the others waited anxiously at the other end…when finally a few minutes later Malik came back.

"She said yes," stated Malik, "When do we go?"

"Uh…is it possible you guys come here? Like…maybe tomorrow morning? Then we can talk, and you guys can go back, and then we'll all be ready."

"Yea. Um. Okay. We'll be there at 10.  Uh…see you."

"Bye," Yugi replied, hanging up, and turning to the rest of the group. "He's coming over tomorrow morning," he explained, "To talk…and…you know."

Everyone nodded. There was a long pause. 

"Well, I guess we should get back now," Yugi said, breaking the silence. "See you all."

*NEXT DAY, Turtle Game Shop*

It was 7:30 am, and Yugi had just gotten up. He was thinking….thinking about their decision. Well, actually, it was his Yami who was thinking. 

"Are you sure we can trust him??" Yami inquired anxiously. Usually it was Yugi who questioned decisions, but the tables were turned today.

Yugi sighed and sat up on his bed, turning towards his dark side. "Yes! I know we can!"

This left Yami silent…but in his mind there was an uneasy feeling that often occurred before something terrible happened.  

[YAY! Finished. I mite not be uploading my stories anymore…becuz I have so much homework and piano and all that stuff. Pluz I am starting a webpage! Yea..well hoped you enjoyed it! I MITE keep uploading~I don't know!]


End file.
